Aftermath
by Robster80
Summary: The first Digimon fic I ever wrote. It's right after season 1 ends as the kids leave on the trolley. It's a Takari.


DIGIMON: AFTERMATH  
By Robster80  
  
Legal stuff: Digimon is the rightful property of Toei Animation, Fox Kids, etc.  
  
  
TK stood in the back of the trolley car that was taking him and his friends back to the Real World, watching as the Digital World and the Digimon grew smaller and smaller. He sighed quietly. He would probably never see his friend Patamon again, even though they promised each other that they would one day meet again.  
  
Patamon wasn't the only one on TK's mind. He was also thinking of Kari, Tai's little sister. She was like him in some ways: they were both 8-years-old, they both had older brothers, and they both were Digi-Destined.  
  
TK had grown attached to Kari during their time together in the Digital World. He had looked after her when she was sick and had protected her when Piedmon tried to destroy them. They were even holding hands at the time. He stared at his hand, remembering her touch. It was warm, comforting even. He wondered if he was falling in love with her.  
  
Love. He had heard the word many times before, but had never fully understood what it meant. He was only a little kid. It was a lot to think about.  
  
When we get home, he thought. I may never see Kari again. I'll miss her. I wonder if she'll miss me just as much? What would Tai think if he knew I had a crush on Kari?  
  
He looked over to where the others were. Everyone was asleep, aside from him. Tai and Kari sat together, her brother's arm around her. TK briefly imagined he was in Tai's place, but shook the thought away.  
  
This is too much! I wish I could talk to Matt about this. He'd understand.  
  
Suddenly, there was mostly darkness. He looked back out the window, seeing a small white orb that was the Digital World. He then saw a small star shining in the distant.  
  
"Star light, star bright," he quietly said. "First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, grant the wish I make tonight." He took a deep breath. "I wish Kari liked me the way I like her."  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kari couldn't sleep. She tried very hard, but her mind was concentrating on something. Actually, it was someone that was on her mind: TK.  
  
Kari had been somewhat attracted to the boy who was her age. He was brave when he wanted to be, and he had almost always been there for her. Like when they were being chased by Piedmon, last of the Dark Masters. He even held her hand the whole time. Kari could still feel the warmth from his touch even now.  
  
Tai said TK lives far away from where we live, she thought. That means I may never see him again when we get home. I wish he didn't live so far away. I wonder if he'd miss me as much as I'll miss him? I bet Matt would be shocked if he knew I was falling for his brother. Tai would flip but probably not that much since he likes TK.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around. It was now dark, and everyone else was asleep. Not everyone, she soon realized. TK was missing.  
  
"Star light, star bright," she heard someone whisper near the back. She looked to see TK wishing on a star. She listened as he finished the rhyme and made his wish.  
  
"I wish Kari liked me the way I like her."  
  
He likes me? A smile crossed her lips. He likes me!  
  
Quietly, Kari slipped out of Tai's arm and walked over to TK. She tired to hide her excited expression as she whispered, "TK?"  
  
TK turned in surprise to see her. "Kari? Did I wake you? I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you didn't. I couldn't sleep either. I was thinking."  
  
"About what?" TK realized he had spoken his thought. He blushed.  
  
"About how much I'm going to miss you once we go our separate ways." Now Kari was blushing, but more than TK had been.  
  
TK's law promptly dropped. She admitted she would actually miss him. "I... I'd miss you, too, Kari."  
  
"TK, promise me we'll see each other again, please?"  
  
TK turned away, looking sad. "I can't. I won't make another promise I can't keep."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari was more sympathetic than shocked, although she was somewhat disappointed.  
  
"I made a promise to Patamon before we left. That we'd meet again someday. Looking back now, I shouldn't have made that promise. No one can predict the future. I don't know if I ever will see him again. I can't make the same empty promise to you, Kari. I... I care about you too much."  
  
Kari was taken aback. He cared about her that he wouldn't hurt her. "You will see him again someday, TK. I know you will." She then took his hand in hers. "TK, I promise that we will meet again one day and we'll be together always."  
  
TK looked into Kari's brown eyes, lost for words for a moment. "Kari, I promise that we'll always be together, too."  
  
TK then did something that seemed like he did it without thinking: he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kari's forehead. He stepped back, blushing more than ever.  
  
The kiss sent a warm charge through Kari's body. She slowly leaned forward and kissed TK on his lips, her arms wrapping around him. She then felt his arms around her.  
  
They both thought at the same time: So this is love.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The sudden stop of the trolley woke Tai. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Kari was missing.  
  
Panicked, he jumped to his feet but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Matt, who was smiling.  
  
Matt put a finger to his lips, then pointed to the far end of the car. Tai looked to see Kari still asleep. With TK asleep beside her, his arm around her, and her hand in his other hand.  
  
Tai turned to face Matt. "I'd be a liar if I said I never saw this coming."  
  
Matt nodded, smiling even more. "Do you guys have an email address?"  
  
The two friends took one last look at their siblings before opening the trolley's doors to meet their parents.  
  
  
END  
  
My first ever Digimon fic. It's a bit sappy, but it was what started my interest in writing more Digi-fics. R&R please. Robster80  



End file.
